dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerously High
The EFF have a costume party to celebrate Halloween. But, a conflict forms! Some agents can't see certain agents, like they're invisible to them. What is happening? Was it something the cooks made for their breakfast, lunch, or dinner? You'll find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with the agents gathering in the pavillion, showing off their costumes, waiting for the dance hall to be decorated. Applejack was the scarecrow, Fluttershy was the cowardly lion, Rarity was the Tinman, Dogkid was Dorthy, and her new robot-dog, Munich, was Toto. On the grass near the pavillion, agents chatter away like chipmunks excited for spring. "I'm going to win this costume contest!" Spike brags, showing his dragon costume. "Well, Ah have a better chance of winnin'!" Applejack boasts in her scarecrow costume. "Dogkid, Twilight Sparkle, and Des better pick me!" Pinkie Pie says, shaking her chicken costume. "The contest starts when the sun goes down," Rainbow Dash utters, flying to the group. "So, that's quite a while from now. Five hours, I'd say." "I wish I could time travel!" Rini says, showing her time traveler costume. "I could just go to the future when the contest starts!" As the agents scatter around the pavillion, the time comes closer for the costume contest. "Finally, the contest!" Keroro whispers to himself, admiring the dance hall. It had many Halloween decorations: Spiders hanged from the ceiling, skeletons lay by the walls, and Halloween music was playing calmly. "The judging for best costume will begin in a sec!" Twilight announces. "Dance while you wait!" "Hey, where's Blu?" Jewel asks Cynder, looking around, perplexed. "I last saw him at lunch. He disappeared after that." "So did Mawile!" Cynder cries, looking around. "I saw her in the hall an hour ago...now, I check everywhere and she isn't there!" "Jewel, I'm right here," Blu says. "There's your mate, Jewel!" Cynder says, pointing to Blu. "Where?!" Jewel says, squinting at the spot Cynder pointed to. "Jewel, are you drunk?" Blu questions, cocking his head and squinting. "Who are you talking to, Blu?!" Flashbolt says, approaching him in his mudkip costume. "I see no Jewel, no one." "I'm right here!" Jewel groans, pointing at herself. "She's right there!" Cynder says, a little annoyed. "Cynder, who are you talking to?!" Lily asks, scratching her head. "Jewel and Blu!" Cynder says over the music which was getting louder and more intense. "Can't you see?" "No..." Lily says with a bemused expression. "Hey, guys," Dogkid says as she moves towards the group, "the contest is about to start." "OK, Dogkid." Cynder says, trying to process the situation. "Where is Dogkid?" Blu asks, looking around like he expected her to jump at him. "Are you talking to her on a Bluetooth?" "She's right there!" Cynder says, pointing an anger-filled talon at Dogkid. She was so mad, she felt like she could just explode! "Where?!" everyone says in unison. "Cynder, tell everyone to go to the conference room. Now." Dogkid orders after realizing what was going on. "Conference room, now!" Cynder says, flying out of the dance hall. As she flew, she hollered back, "Well, anyone that can see me. Just send the message to any agents that can't see me." The other agents start shouting, then soon they all go the same way. "It's Halloween, of course something like this is happening!" Dogkid says, studying her chart she made of who can see who. "Where's the cooks?" Cynder shrugs. "Cream, Stickman, Blitz, Sparky, and Mawile..." Cynder thinks out loud. "It's either none of us can see them, or they're responsible for this weird event!" "Stay in here, I'll go look for them." Dogkid says, running out of the conference room. She spots the cooks sitting in a circle in the dining room, rummaging through a chest of costumes. "Hey, cooks," Dogkid says casually, making the cooks jump. "Need a costume? Those ones suck. Keroro bought all them from a thrift shop just because they were on sale. That frog..." "Oh, hey," Mawile says nervously, turning slightly around. "When's the costume contest and dance starting?" "I have a question for you first," Dogkid interjects, walking towards Mawile. "Did you put something in our dinner, lunch, or/and breakfast? Some of us seem to not be able to see certain agents." Stickman stares nervously at Mawile, while she stares at Blitz and Sparky, and while Cream looks utterly confused. "Why would we-" Cream says, before getting cut off abruptly. "I put the clandestine potion in your dinner!" Stickman blurts. "I didn't know what it was! I swear! It smelled like garlic but then Mawile said it was some kind of wizardy crap! I'm so sorry..." Dogkid stared at Stickman for a moment. "You," she says, staring at Stickman accusingly. She then straightens her shoulders then sighs. "I can't really blame you, but you'll be demoted from the kitchen. Just don't do anything like it again." "O-ok..." Stickman nevously mumbles, walking out of the room. "Mawile, Sparky, Blitz, Cream," Dogkid says, closing the chest full of costumes like it was suddenly full of oozing acid. "The contest and dance are about to start. You may not be able to enter the contest, but dancing without a costume can still be fun!" They all cheer, then head to the conference room. Cream tells the story before Dogkid can open her mouth. "The effects should be wearing off by now!" Cream explains hopefully. "Blu!" Jewel cries, hugging Blu. "I can see Dogkid now!" Lily says, jumping up like she just saw Santa Claus fly into the room. "Who's ready to party?!" Dogkid says. "Me!" All the agents cheer in unison. They walk to the dance hall, bragging about their costumes. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Munich, and Dogkid won the costume contest. Their theme was creative, after all! The agents dance away to Halloween music and non-Halloween music. They ate snacks, drank punch, talked, played games, then went to sleep. Volunteers cleaned up the hall and the night patrols. Silver and Blaze said goodbye then went off to Mobius, to watch it and report to the EFF threats and dangers on Mobius. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity ran into the tunnel to Equestria, ready to keep Equestria safe after hugging their friends. As the agents drifted into sleep, they entered Nightopia, where they danced and played some more. Category:Season 2 episodes